


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by fauvistfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/pseuds/fauvistfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek post a video for New Year's Eve. It takes a few well-meaning comments to make them realize what they could be doing New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSq1cez_flQ) with Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Zooey Deschanel

Stiles and Derek have been friends for years. YEARS. It's a funny friendship, one that always takes others by surprise. Stiles with his hipster (we are NOT hipsters, Derek) friends and Derek with his baseball (yeah, those pitcher/catcher jokes are still so funny, Stiles) buddies--their circles don't often overlap, but they've always kept in touch and made time for each other. Sometimes they eat at the greasy diner and catch up over curly fries and milkshakes, but only when Derek isn't in training. Other times they just sit around at Stiles' apartment, fucking around on the guitar and drum pad until the neighbors complain. They have a comfort level that is the product of years of farting in front of each other and sharing embarrassing sex stories and cuddling with hangovers.

During one of these jam sessions, Stiles hits the last beat and says, "You know, we should record ourselves one of the days. We sound pretty damn good."

Derek nods as he idly strums the guitar. “My mom has been asking whether I’ve kept up with music at all. Might be a nice Christmas present? It’s not like a have any money for anything big,” Derek says thoughtfully.

“Dude, that’s a great idea!” Stiles does a quick drum roll to punctuate his excitement. “I have been stressing over what to get my dad, and this is perfect! He loves you, and it’ll make him all sappy and happy if he knows that we’re keeping the Beacon Hills friendship alive.” He twirls his drumstick a few times before adding, “I think he’s always worried that I’m forgetting where I’m from, as if I’m going to be eaten by this big city and lose sight of good ol’ Beacon Hills.”

“I can see that,” Derek says, putting down the guitar and getting up to grab a glass of water. “Not the part where you’re forgetting about your hometown but about your dad’s worries. You should just show him your life plan. Take over the Sheriff’s position, buy a house nearby, have 2.5 children, 1 dog, 1 cat,” Derek teases. He comes back to sit down and shoves his feet onto Stiles’ lap.

Stiles rests his hands on Derek’s legs, used to their lack of personal space. “Yeah, but he wanted me to go away for college. It’s this weird thing where he pushes me to leave but then is afraid I’ll actually do it.” He rubs a circle around Derek’s ankle and throws his head back onto the couch. “Anyway, he’ll love this. We just have to come up with the perfect song.”

They sit together in silence, contemplating what would be the best song. Suddenly, Stiles sits up and says, “Got it!”

***

They set up the laptop and squish together to make sure they’re both in the frame. After nodding at Derek, Stiles hits record.

“Okay, we’re poor college students who love our parents. So, this is our gift to you. Love you, Dad!”

“Love you, Mom and Dad,” Derek adds, leaning in and giving a cute smile.

Stiles reaches over and gives Derek’s cheek a big pinch. “Awww, such a sweetheart.”

Derek rolls his eyes and bats his hand away. “Okay, here we go. Hope you all like it.”

“Happy New Year,” Stiles says in a breathy voice before laughing at himself. He counts them in, and they start singing together.

They’ve done this countless times, but they’ve never recorded it. Stiles keeps glancing at Derek, making sure they’re still together and on pitch. Derek smiles each time he catches Stiles’ eye, giving him a reassuring grin. Despite being nervous about recording, Derek and Stiles eventually lose themselves to the fun of playing together, the way they always do. Stiles’ earnestness is endearing, and Derek can’t help but smile fondly in response. They feed off of each other’s pleasure, and by the end they’re grinning unabashedly and bopping along to the music. It’s one of the things Stiles has always loved about Derek--being able to coax out that genuine smile that can melt icebergs with its warmth.

With a final strum and crash of synthesized cymbal, they turn to the camera simultaneously and call out, "Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!" Stiles leans forward to stop the recording but keeps his eyes on Derek, a bright smile on both their faces. The last shot is of them looking at each other affectionately before it blacks out.

\--

They post the video and send the link to their parents. Stiles decides to throw it up on his facebook and Twitter accounts as well, just for fun. Almost immediately, the vid starts getting likes and comments. Stiles starts reading some of the comments and gets confused.

"Derek! Come here! Read this and tell me if I'm missing something," Stiles calls out.

Derek walks back to the sofa with a bottle of water in his hand. "We're already getting comments?" Derek asks as he leans over Stiles's shoulder and reads a few comments from their friends and random strangers. "Wait, what are they talking about? Are they watching the right vid?"

_Omg so glad you all are together now!_  
 _This is fuckign adorable. Knew you'd be dating before the end of the year._  
 _i dont know who you 2 are but id watch you fuck_

They both read that last comment at the same time and then start laughing. "Jesus, I can't believe people write that kind of shit," Stiles mutters as he starts to type a response.

_I know! This song IS great!_

Derek stops his hand before he can press enter. "Don't respond to a comment like that. It's just playing into their game," Derek says.

Stiles sighs loudly. "Fine, spoilsport." He deletes his words and then leans back. "Maybe we should watch it again, make sure nothing got mixed up when I uploaded it." He takes a swig from Derek’s water bottle and presses play.

Derek rests his elbow on Stiles's shoulder as the video plays. He’s comfortable, enjoying the warmth of Stiles’s body, until he starts to get a little too warm when he sees how obvious his crush on Stiles is with every smile and glance. He’s usually so distracted by Stiles’s smile that he doesn’t even look at himself. Now he’s realizing what a mistake that is. Derek doesn’t move his arm--doesn’t want to draw attention to himself--but he takes a peek at Stiles and sees that tell-tale flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He stays silent until the video ends and then waits for Stiles to speak.

Stiles swallows and then moves back slightly. “So, ah, sorry about that.” He starts fidgeting with the drawstring of his sweatpants, not quite able to make eye contact.

Derek looks at him in confusion. “Sorry? For what? I should be telling you I’m sorry,” Derek says, trying to keep the self-pity out of his voice.

Stiles chuckles humorlessly. “You don’t need to apologize for not returning my feelings. I didn’t realize how obvious I was being. But I guess, if people can see it in a video, then I guess I wasn’t hiding it very well. I’ll take it down and tell people they misunderstood.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Before Derek can respond, Stiles’s phone beeps with a notification.

“Oh, my dad called and left a message! I bet he loved it,” Stiles says quickly, clearly trying to change the subject.

Derek lets him, if only because he’s still trying to figure out how to respond to everything that’s happening.

_Hey, Stiles. Just saw your vid. Gotta say, kid, made me smile a lot. You know I just want you to be happy--that’s really the best present I could ever get. And to see that you finally told Derek how you feel and that you two are that happy, well--_

Stiles drops his phone in his attempt to cut off the message. “Holy fuck, Dad, didn’t think this situation could get any worse,” he mutters under his breath as he bends down to pick up his phone and then hides his face in his hands.

Derek finally pieces together what’s happening, and his heart starts pushing out against his rib cage in an attempt to reach Stiles. He takes in a deep breath and then places his hands over Stiles’s, forcing him to look up.

“Derek,” Stiles starts, his eyes briefly making eye contact before flitting away. “I--”

Derek places his thumb on Stiles’s lips to hush him. “Stop, just for a moment, and listen to me instead.” Derek waits until Stiles looks at him, waits until Stiles gives him a tiny nod. “Me, too, Stiles. I, ah, I feel the same way.” He gently slides his hands down Stiles’s face and waits for the moment of understanding.

It looks like Stiles hears Derek but doesn’t quite believe him. “What? Derek, you--” He bites his lip in a way that looks both hopeful and terrified. “Really?” he whispers.

Derek gives him a fond grin. “When I watched that video, I was really embarrassed because I thought my crush was so obvious. I guess we were both too busy being embarrassed to realize…” he trails off and gives him a sheepish smile. “So,” Derek says quietly, clearing his throat a little. “What are you doing New Year’s Eve?”

Stiles beams at him, speechless for a moment, before throwing his arms around Derek and burying his red face in the crook of his neck. He attempts to speak a few times but gets stuck trying to articulate his thoughts.

Derek teases him a little for it. “And I thought nothing could get you to shut up,” Derek says as he caresses Stiles’s cheek. Right when Stiles opens his mouth to respond, Derek leans in and kisses him. It’s just a press of lips, a hint of wetness, but it makes Derek’s entire body flush in response.

“Thanks for not making me wait till New Year’s Eve,” Stiles says, finally able to speak again. He exhales slowly. “I’m still kind of in shock.”

Derek huffs out a laugh. “There’s no way I could’ve waited till then.” He watches Stiles lick his lips nervously and then can’t help but lean in for another kiss. “Still in shock?” he murmurs as he continues to slide his lips against Stiles’s, breathing in the same air and luxuriating in the taste of his skin. They’re interrupted when Derek’s phone starts ringing.

Derek checks and sees it’s his mom. He gives Stiles a shy smile as he slides his finger to ignore the call. “At least we don’t have to tell everyone they’re wrong.”

Stiles laughs loudly and then says, “Yeah, that’s definitely the perk I was thinking of.” He laughs again when Derek shoves him in response. The laughter stops when Derek throws a leg over his lap and starts kissing him just to shut him up, but Stiles doesn’t protest. He just saves his laughter for later.

\--

Happy New Year, everyone!!


End file.
